


Crying charm

by yukitsubute



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Yamashita Tomohisa - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame still has the charm he loves most. He can’t throw it away, even though the memory is sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying charm

The silver charm in his hand felt cold. He twisted it. It wasn’t expensive, but the memory he connected with it was the most precious he had. Kame knew he would cry for hours if he ever lost that item. He took it along wherever he went just to prevent losing it.

 

Even though things had changed and everything was going different directions, he still kept the charm. It reminded him of times when everything was perfect. The life he wanted to have back, the time when everything was exactly how he had always wished it to be.

 

Things had changed. And everything had started to get dark around him. It had been some months ago that he realized that it was too late to save his relationship. He and Pi walked different ways and their paths parted. He never wanted it to become like this, but he also couldn’t stop it. He brushed over the gravure on the charm’s backside. “With love” was written there. Kame bit his lips. His thoughts were spinning around and parts of his past were crossing his mind together with the memory of the day he and Pi had said goodbye forever.

 

It had been three years ago when things between them had started. For Kame, it had been the happiest day in his life.

 

Flashback

 

Kame hated birthday parties. He didn’t know why he had been invited to that one. Of course, he knew Ryo, but they had never really been close friends, so he didn’t know why the other had invited him to his party.

 

First of all he had no idea what present he should buy and second he had no idea who else would come to that party. He was sure there weren’t a lot of guys he knew and also liked. He wasn’t afraid of making new friends and he didn’t mind talking to others, but he wasn’t really in the mood to do so.

 

So he decided to go there for one hour and leave the party as soon as possible. He was sure Ryo wouldn’t even notice if he went missing. “Hey, Kazuya. I am glad you found the time to come by.” Ryo smiled at him, offering him a bottle of beer.

 

“Yeah, sure I invited you.” Kame blinked at that. He wanted to ask why, but the reason came into the room in that moment. He blushed when he saw Pi walking up to them, smiling brightly. Maybe that was the one big reason why Kame was there. He had known that Pi would be there and he had wanted to meet him.

 

H had tried to get closer to him for months, but somehow he couldn’t manage it. Nobuta had been a long time ago and he and Pi didn’t have much in common anymore, so it was rather hard for Kame to find a reason to talk with Pi. “Hey, Kazuya, How are you doing?” Luckily Pi wasn’t really shy and he didn’t seem to see how flushed Kame’s cheeks were and how embarrassed he was in that moment.

 

“Fine.” He almost whispered. “And you?” he added with a stronger voice. Kame’s legs were trembling slightly because of his nervousness. He cursed his tell-tale body, because he didn’t want anyone to see that he had feelings for Pi.

 

“I am okay, thanks. Just a little busy, but that’s not exactly news, right?” Pi answered. They talked a little before Pi disappeared somewhere with some other friends.

 

Kame walked around, tasted some cake from the buffet Ryo had prepared and finally walked outside and into the small garden. He lay down on the bench and stared at the stars above him. It was a beautiful night and even though it was already November it was rather warm outside.

 

He smiled when he felt the wind brushing his face. Kame was soon dozing off there, till someone shook him. “God. I thought you aren’t feeling well.” Kame blinked. He knew the voice and the face appearing in his vision let his nervousness rise again. “Oh, Pi. I was just dozing off.” Kame smiled.

 

He sat up to make some space for Pi to sit down next to him. “It’s been a long time since we talked to each other.” Pi started.

 

Kame felt his belly bouncing up and down. “Yes, I know. I was really busy.” He said.

 

“You were busy the last 4 years?” Pi laughed. Their filming had been a long time ago and he couldn’t imagine that Kame hadn’t had a single day off to call him. “I thought we might stay in contact after the shooting, but it seems like somehow we lost touch again, even though we are in the same agency.”

 

Kame blushed. “You know, I wasn’t sure if we shared something like a friendship, or if I was allowed to call you.”

 

Pi looked at him and kept silent for some moments. “Stupid.” He finally said with a small smile curling around his lips. “Why would you think that I would have a problem with you calling me?”

 

Kame bit his lips nervously. He felt a strange sensation coming up inside him again. It was weird – like he was about to throw up, but it was not a “sick” kind of feeling. Actually, even though it was strange, somehow he wanted more of it. “I don’t know.” Kame whispered.

 

Pi’s lips curled into the smile Kame wanted to see every second of every day. On TV he wasn’t often smiling like this, but in his private life he did. Kame just loved it. “Okay, from now on you are officially allowed to call or write to me, okay?”

 

“Really?” Kame returned the grin. His heart was bouncing and his belly was dancing tango, at least it felt like that. He wanted to draw back a little when he saw Pi raising his hand. Before he could do anything, Pi’s finger started curling some of his hair. Kame knew he must have looked extremely stupid. His cheeks were beet-red and his lips were trembling slightly.

 

Pi moved a little closer till he was able to whisper to the other. “You seem nervous.” Kame swallowed. He could feel Pi’s breath tickling his neck and the scent of the other had goose bumps appear on his skin.

 

Kame turned to face Pi. He could see his eyes resting on him. Kame thought he was going to explode when he saw Pi’s face coming closer. He was only a few inches away when he stopped. “Am I allowed?” he asked and smiled when Kame nodded at him.

 

Pi’s lips were soft on Kame’s, like he had imagined. He could feel Pi’s hands wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer to his body. He broke the kiss for a second to brush over Kame’s lips with his fingers. “They feel just like I thought.” He didn’t let the other answer and claimed his lips again. Kame let Pi take the lead of the situation. He felt himself being pulled into an embrace. Pi’s lips were touching his, his tongue licking over them to ask for permission. Kame opened his lips a bit. Their tongues met and started an almost innocent fight at the beginning till it got more heated.

 

“Oh please, don’t do it here. Think of my neighbours.” Ryo smiled at them. “You look like you’re eating each other up right now. Here you have the key to the second apartment I own in this house. Take your time there.” He handed them the item and walked back to the party. Even though it didn’t concern him, he was bouncy, because he knew how much Pi wanted this to happen. They had been talking about the party and Kame for weeks.

 

Kame’s cheeks were flushed and he had his gaze lowered when they walked through the room to leave for the other apartment. He could see the others looking at him and from the corner of his eye he could see Jin nodding at Pi, smiling brightly. They all knew it – where they were going and what they were about to do. Kame hated that situation. He would have wanted that moment to be intimate, but it wasn’t. He felt Pi taking his hand when they left the apartment and stepped into the elevator. “They all hoped for it.” Pi smiled.

 

“I saw them looking at us.” Kame nibbled on his lower lip, still nervous because of the current situation.

 

“They all tried to help.” They stepped out of the elevator and looked around. Pi guided them to the door on the other side of the corridor. “This is it.” He took the key and opened the door for them.

 

Kame felt the other embracing him almost immediately after he’d closed the door. “I’ve wanted to do this since … I don’t know how long.” Pi kissed down Kame’s neck. Kame closed his eyes to enjoy the moment and memorize it to remember it later on.

 

He turned around to face Pi, who in that moment took Kame’s hand to guide him back to the bed room. “You planned it?” Kame smiled when they walked into the room where a bottle of champagne was standing in a bucket filled with ice cubes, two glasses next to it. “Yes and no. I prepared everything, but I wasn’t sure if you’d really want me too.”

 

Kame stepped closer, brushing his hand over Pi’s chest. “Since years. I’ve been wishing for this since years.” They looked at each other and smiled sheepishly. For one moment both of them didn’t know what to do, even though they knew exactly what they wanted.

 

Kame pulled on the front of Pi’s shirt and stepped back till he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He robbed onto it and waited till Pi was hovering above him. His heart beat got faster as he felt Pi’s body pressing against his. Wet kisses were left on his neck and collarbone. With swift fingers Pi opened one button after the other till he was able to remove Kame’s shirt completely.

 

He left butterfly kisses down Kame’s upper body. With his fingertips he drew small patterns on Kame’s skin before he started to twist one of his nipples between his fingers. Kame moaned at that, arching his back because of the pleasure. Pi smiled at that. He sat up and started removing his shirt and pants before he did the same with Kame.

 

For some moments they looked at each other, stroking up and down their naked bodies to explore each other. “Lie back.” Pi kissed him and pressed him softly down to the bed. He robbed up to the champagne bucket and took out one of the small ice cubes.

 

He started at Kame neck. He slid the ice down his chest, drew small patterns around his belly, then he let it slide over Kame’s already hardening cock. He smiled when he heard Kame moaning loudly because of the cold. He repeated the pattern several times before he moved the cube back upwards over Kame’s nipples to make them hard. And finally he let the – now – small cube curve around Kame lips, till he opened his mouth to take it in.

 

Pi kissed his lips softly before he let his tongue slip into Kame’s mouth and they started a playful fight over the cube. Pi bucked his hips down to increase the friction between them. Their cocks rubbed against each other, making both of them moan loudly.

 

Pi slipped off the other, a bright smile around his lips. He took the lube from the drawer and robbed back to sit between Kame’s legs. “Is it okay for you this way?” Kame nodded at him.

 

Pi spread the liquid over his fingers before he slowly pushed one into Kame. He could see the boy was arching his back in pain. It must have been some time since he had done it last. Pi bent forward and licked over Kame’s cock to distract him from the pain he was feeling. Kame’s moves soon indicated that his feelings had turned from pain into pleasure. Pi could feel it when Kame started bucking his hips to make him suck harder and he noticed that he started to rock back against Pi’s fingers in him.

 

Kame yelled out sharply when Pi found that certain spot in him. His legs were falling on the bed again, the tension of his body was totally gone. Pi smiled at that. He pulled out the fingers and searched for the condom he had placed next to himself. He opened the package and rolled the item over his dick. He spread some lube on his cock before he slowly pushed into Kame.

 

He waited a moment for the other to adjust and then started to move in and out slowly. He angled a bit before he found what he was looking for. Kame’s moans got louder and Pi could see him biting his lips in pleasure. He started kissing Kame again and again, rocking his hips more or less mercilessly against Kame.

 

They got lost in a world where only the two of them existed. When Kame moaned Pi’s name he took a hold of Kame’s cock and started to stroke him fast. It didn’t take long and both of them came almost at the same moment.

 

They spent the night in Ryo’s second apartment, holding each other, kissing each other and telling each other what they felt in that moment.

 

Flashback end

 

Kame was still twisting the charm in his hands. After his first night with Pi the other one had given it to him. He’d told him to remember about their love for the rest of his life. Kame was close to crying again.

 

They had fought about living together, and Kame had made a mistake he regretted now. Pi wanted them to live together, but Kame wanted his own apartment. He wanted something he could go when he needed room for himself.

 

And Pi had gotten it wrong. He had thought that Kame didn’t want him anymore – like he was telling him that their paths separated, but Kame didn’t want that. He just needed some more time to think about everything. It was a big step they’d make. He got nervous about it and Pi was inpatient and kept pushing him to make a decision till he said no.

 

Kame sighed. He turned around when he heard someone knocking on the door. He didn’t want to see anyone, but the knocking didn’t stop. He finally stood up and walked up to the door to open it.

 

“Pi?” Kame froze. He had never seen the other like that before. He looked pale and thin.

 

“I am sorry, Kazuya. We can live separately forever, if you want, but please don’t break up.” Kame smiled at him.

 

Without any warning he pulled on Pi’s arm and embraced him tightly. “Let’s talk about everything okay?” He whispered.

 

He could feel Pi’s tension fading and he finally leaned into the hug and wrapped his hands around Kame’s waist to feel him closer.

 

“Okay.” He said, kissing Kame’s lips softly.


End file.
